Flipline Studios Wiki
Denne wikien er på norsk | This wiki is in norwigian. Google oversetter| Google Translate For øyeblikket er det aktive brukere på denne wikien, og vi trenger enda flere. Vi har for øyeblikket sider på denne wikien, gjerne hjelp oss å lage flere. Velkommen! Velkommen til denne wikien. Den har blitt ganske stor nå. Men den hadde nok blitt enda større hvis det hadde kommet enda flere som var på den, og om enda flere hadde hjulpet til med å forbedre den. Her er de typer sidene vi har: Steder, Kunder, Spill og Hjelp ''(kanskje fler, det kan hende det er noen jeg har glemt), så du skjønner kanskje at vi trenger litt hjelp. Se i bloggen, der står det hva vi holder på med. Akkurat nå holder vi på med å legge til flere kategorier på kunde-sidene, det er '''The Next Chefs,' vi skal forandre navn på kategoriene (Papa Cooking til Historie), putte på heading 2 på kunde-sidene og en ting til, men den tingen kan du lese i bloggen, blogginnlegget som heter Ferdig!. Her har jeg annonsert wikien. Tusen takk for hjelpen!!! Simen47 14:48, May 31, 2012 (UTC) width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Lag en ny side. Stem Hvilket sted liker du best? Tastyville Maple Mountain Calypso Island Starlight City Hvor mye gleder du deg til Papas Wingeria? Veldig mye. Mye. Litt. Gleder meg ikke i det hele tatt. Hvilket spill liker du best av... Papas Burgeria Papas Taco Mia Papas Freezeria Papas Pancakeria Bilde1.jpg|Calypso|link=http://papacooking.wikia.com/wiki/Calypso_Island|linktext=Island Sneakpeek xolo2.jpg|Xolo|link=http://papacooking.wikia.com/wiki/Xolo|linktext=og Xandra Rita.jpg|Sjef|link=http://papacooking.wikia.com/wiki/Rachel_Fiona_%22Rita%22_Spot|linktext=i Papas Burgeria Romano familien.png|Romano|link=http://papacooking.wikia.com/wiki/Romano_familien|linktext=familien Marty.jpg|Sjef|link=http://papacooking.wikia.com/wiki/Marty|linktext=i Burgeria 300px-New game.png|Maple|link=http://papacooking.wikia.com/wiki/Maple_Mountain|linktext=Mountain ---- Nyheter. Her vil det være nyheter, nye ting som kommer og andre viktige ting. ''Papa Cooking bytter navn. Nå har jeg bestemt at '''Papa Cooking' skal bytte navn til Historie, det er fordi at det som står under Papa Cooking er historie, dette vil skje kanskje etter at alle kundene er ferdig-skrevet. ''Vi har begynt. Nå har vi forkortet navn, og den første vi gjorde det på var med Timm. Les mer i blogginnlegget som heter ''Nyhet! ''Snart vil vi forkorte enda fler navn. Vil du hjelpe oss? Tusen takk! The Next Chefs og Utseende. Ganske snart kommer det to nye kategorier på kundene, og det er '''The Next Chefs' (hvem han/hun tapte eller vant mot i konkurransen Papas Next Chefs) og Utseende (hvordan han hun ser ut). Dette har vi begynt å gjøre, vi begynte med Akari. Nyeste fredagsoppdateringer Se alle nye fredagsspill her. Og se her for å se den alle første oppdateringen med fredagsspill. 08.06.12 ''Test Subject Blue'' Test Subject Blue er det første vellykkede sansende blob. Ved hjelp av en trykksatt dress og en protokanon er det bare å begynne testfasen. Kontroller: '''tastatur. '''Kategori: pusle plattformspill. Utvikler: Nitrome. ''Harry Quantum'' Harry er på sin første utflukt, denne gangen skal han gjenopprette noen TV-programmer for en produsent som heter Mr C. Det er romvesner med. Kontroller: musa. Kategori: eventyr. Utvikler: LongAnimals. ''Hambo'' Bevæpnet med utvalgte våpen må Hambo gjøre alt som trengs for å redde sin venn Bacon som er kidnappet. Kjemp mot grisene og vinn! Kontroller: musa. Kategori: fysikk. Utvikler: 'robotJAM ''Enigmata: Steller War Bygg opp en base for å redde Enigmata galaksen fra lumske Villalobos! '''Kontroller: musa. Kategori: strategi. Utvikler: KidGamez 01.06.12 Double Edged | Johnny Upgrade | Paladog | Big Time Butter Baron 25.05.12 Rubble Trouble Tokyo | Pirateers | Angry Bees | Basketballs Level Pack Sider. Stasjoner.png|Papas Wingeria.|link=http://papacooking.wikia.com/wiki/Papas_Wingeria|linktext=Det kommer ut neste uke. Les mer om dette her! Gleder du deg??? Bilde1.png|Vårdesignet 2012|link=http://papacooking.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Simen47/V%C3%A5rdesignet_2012!|linktext=Nå har designet for våren 2012 kommet, kanskje litt sent, men det kom. 23.png|Regler.|link=http://papacooking.wikia.com/wiki/Blogs-nyeste-url|linktext=Nå har jeg laget en regelside. Du må følge reglene. Det der var en regel. Les mer. Alle kundene!!!.png|Alle kundene!|link=http://papacooking.wikia.com/wiki/Alle_kundene|linktext=Her får du en oversikt over alle kundene i Papa-universet, med linker! Screenshot 01.jpg|Papas Wingeria.|link=http://papacooking.wikia.com/wiki/Papas_Wingeria|linktext=Se fakta om det aller nyeste spillet i Papas Cooking game-serien. imagesCAO732OS.jpg|Nyeste blogginnlegg!|link=http://papacooking.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Simen47/Nye_ting.|linktext=Nå har det kommet flere nye ting på wikien! Hvilke ting? Les i bloggen Siste aktiviteter Her ser du de siste endringene som her skjedd på Flipline fakta. I dag er det . kl. Annet Nyeste blogginnlegg Category:Browse